


Pulling over the young lady from Bright

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pulling over someone for speeding, Emma thought, marked a welcome change from the bizarreness this town could display.  Then she was proved wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling over the young lady from Bright

_No conspiracy theories from Henry, no dealing with shit from the Mayor or Mary Margaret's relationships. Just nice, normal, ordinary policework,_ Emma thought.

Pulling over someone for speeding, Emma thought, marked a welcome change from the bizarreness this town could display. Then physics intervened.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" Emma asked the woman she had pulled over.

"Not fast enough. License and registration, yes?" she asked in Queen's English.

Emma nodded. Reading the Driver's License, "Missy Litt?"

"I am," Missy said. "Now, if y ou'll pardon me, Sheriff, I have places to go."

"And if I arrest you for not paying your speeding tickets?" Emma asked, going on a hunch.

"I think you'll find I'm all paid up, Sheriff."

 _You don't strike me as the sort who pays tickets._ "Let me guess, you're friends with the Mayor."

Missy shuddered at that prospect. "Gold is a great streamliner," Missy said.

 _The metal and the man,_ Emma thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there...was a young lady from Bright, who moved much faster than light...


End file.
